


Lust

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Hell, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sexual Tension, Yaoi, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.

Stephen knew he had history with magic in his young age. He met a couple of demon, a couple of ghost, but shoo them from his mind after the scares because of the scepticism of his surrounding… However, once, he remembers it, all blurred in his memory, like a vague and far away dream… His sister, he and his brother met a great demoness to the name of Judhora. 

The succubus only met them one night, a night with no moon. Victor was drenched in her evil, explaining his future behavior as a vampire, but Stephen didn’t knew back then. Donna was injured and Stephen latent and unknown magic protected him from most of her influence.   
He remember the demoness crooking a grin and looking straight in his eyes. She lifted her arm and putted in each one of their hand a piece of a mirror. Strange remembers it vibrated slightly in his hand and it was showing the moon…   
The demoness disappeared in a terrifying laugh. Stephen fainted and when he woke up and aided his sister to get back on feet, he remembers, his attention for medicine started here… and his long magic path. 

When Donna died drown in the lake, she left him the mirror piece. Victor was jealous, but didn’t fight for it.   
Many years later, Stephen looks at the two piece of the mirror of Prudence. His brother Victor never gave him the last piece when he died. He brought it with him in hell when he died under the alias of Khiron. 

The mirror of Prudence could allow any sorcerer to exorcize or hypnotize demons and imps at his will by seeing their reflection in the mirror. 

Stephen sighs. A powerful object in his hand. A trip to hell is no mere task. However, risking his life and soul for a piece of mirror is risible. No, he has to save his brother. He was a vampire, but for many years he fed off criminals, he fought the influence of Judhora and in the end, took his own life to prevent himself from hurting other.   
Strange… don’t have that much family. It resumed to Wong and Clea. He cherished his memory with his sibling. His parent were somewhat stiff in the education they gave him. But together they hold on. Ah, he begins to be cheesy again… 

The sorcerer makes a moue and he turns himself. He looks by the window, he can see the shadow of the imps running around.   
Demons have infested New York City like vermin. Dormammu, Nightmare, Baron Mordo, Satana and even Mephisto decided to wage a war to conquer Manhattan and its citizens. Ensue an infestation of demons, succubus and malevolent spirits tormenting the innocent citizen and driven the superheroes team near madness. In fact, he didn’t had a choice. 

Wong comes in the room with hot tea. Stephen changes his bandage. He was wounded fighting mindless ones. They drink tea together. 

\- Did Daimon or Jericho respond to my demand? Asks the sorcerer. 

\- No. Not a word. Answers Wong. 

Stephen sighs. With the chaos in the city, his allies were rare. Going in hell had objective getting the mirror to save the citizen lives and possibly his friend’s and perhaps saving his brother soul, like Doom did to his mother years ago with him… 

Wong look at him intensely, like he’s reading his soul in the white of his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, but closes his eyes like he’s losing patience. 

\- It is risky to ask the help of a villain, Stephen. I don’t know who you were thinking of, but the doubt in your eyes can’t deny the thought. It is unlikely you could bribe Baron Mordo. Morgan le Fay and the Enchantress too. Magik would require some grand reward… Said Wong, calmly. 

\- I know, Wong. But I cannot go in hell alone. Answers the sorcerer supreme. 

\- Indeed. What demon will you bargain with to obtain help?

\- Not a demon, a devil. Call Victor von Doom. 

Wong lifts his eyebrows and opens his mouth slightly in utter shock. 

Strange sighs again and think. It’s dangerous, he almost hope the king will refuses, but also wish he accept. He’s in a precarious situation. 

The sorcerer goes outside and battle demons in his way. He sees Jessica Jones struggling with succubus and a Luke Cage under their control. He liberates the man and helps his wife of the demons.   
Luke and Jessica are heavily wounded and Strange manage to get them in Stark’s tower before they’re catch again.   
Iron Man is helping Captain America with his wounds.

\- Strange! Goddamit! What are you doing! Don’t you see hell is literally on Earth! Shouts Tony, throwing him bandages.

\- I cannot take out these demons all at once! I have to take out the demons and their masters! Unfortunately, I do not have the power to remove Satan from Earth in a snap of my finger, Stark. Retort Strange.

\- People are dying!

\- I know! I’m waiting a call. I could remove them from the Earth surface, but I need aid and support from another sorcerer! You have to hold on a bit more! By the O…!

Strange was grabbed by a mindless one and brought to the ground. Mindless ones agglutinates on him and Strange repels them. Wong calls him and Strange rushes to his mansion. 

Stephen enters the sanctum sanctorum. 

\- Wo.. Begins… the sorcerer supreme. 

\- Strange. Replies Doom. 

Strange walk is abruptly stops by the king in his path. He looks up in the silver mask.   
Doom has his arms crossed and stands with all his might and he is visibly unarmed despite the hellish chaos in New York. 

\- Your servant told me you needed help to go in the depth of Hell, isn’t? Said Doom, strangely calm. 

\- Yes. Answers Stephen. 

\- And why would Doom help you?

\- Why did you travel here then?

\- It is a rare and rewarding sight to see New York and his heroes in such wretched state. 

\- I want to stop this… State. I ask your help because I helped you with Cynthia, 

\- It was the clause of the contract you made as the sorcerer supreme. I owe you nothing. 

\- I know it was an accord bond by mystic, but I’m asking to you, to help me. As I accepted even with my resistances to help you. I…

\- Admit it, you are just desperate. Doom does not like to be second choice, even less third choice and fourth choice. Yes, helping me to deliver my mother’s soul from eternal torment was… appreciated, but it was a clause you accepted and, technically, I owe to the Ancient one. 

\- He didn’t go to hell with you. If I told you it was also to deliver a family member? 

\- Clea doesn’t count, Strange. 

\- No, my brother, Victor Strange. He was a vampire and took his lives years ago. He wasn’t perfect, indeed, but he doesn’t need to suffer more than he did. 

Doom stays silent. Stephen can see Wong being uneasy near. 

\- Do you wish some tea, sir? Asks Wong, breaking the heavy silence. 

The Latverian nods and in a dramatic fashion, he turns his cape and walks away. 

\- A cup to lay out a plan. Strange, we have to be prepared, Mephisto is on Earth and he doesn’t’ usually leave Hell unguarded. Said the villain. 

Strange asks Wong to make Jasmin tea and he sits in his saloon with Doom.   
The king is still on the defensive and seems to be ready to lash out at every word, it makes Stephen uneasy. He tries to be patient and resist every provocation of the Latverian. The sorcerer supreme knows that’s because he doesn’t want to be stuck in the bottom of Hell because of a miscalculation, and there could be a lot, but he knows Strange won’t wait.   
They have to get out before Avengers come, them seeing him with Doom will label him as a traitor for a very long time.   
They finally settle their plan. Doom has to go to his castle and grab some ancient and mystical book in his library. Strange puts mystical barriers on the Sanctum Sanctorum and gives Wong some weapons.

\-----------------------------

Doom has his arms crossed again, acting and looking confident as ever. Strange is a bit stiff, it’s the first time he’s going in hell when the Master of Hell isn’t there and with the help of a notorious and dangerous villain. 

It was written in ancient book, when the master of Hell, Mephisto, leaved his lair for some Earthly matter, he would set the nine circle of Hell, the seven first circle being guard by a personification demon of the seven deadly sin. The two bottom level weren’t described, only telling so many sanity of poor adventurers were lost and consumed by the flames of these cursed circle.   
Khiron is on the seventh one. 

Doctor Strange and Doctor Doom enter Hell. They enter limbo. It’s green and the castle stands high and massive in the middle. They see a flying beast coming, it’s Sloth coming in a swift fly. The beast was brownish and rust color, looking like cat morphed with a boar.   
The sorcerer supreme and the king easily defeated the beast. They entered the castle and descended to the second level.

This is where the meticulous plan derails. 

On the second circle, lust, with the storm and relentless wind blowing on the gray and plain land, they meet the mighty succubus which incarnates Lust. As Strange plants a mystic sword in her heart, she releases ‘’ seeds’’ from her wounds and crotch. Doom and Strange are in the mist of it and took a breath.   
They quickly depart from the defeated succubus. However, Strange feels his muscles… straightening, like he’s flexing or stressed… He ignores it.

The hero and the Latverian collect mud. In the third circle, Cerberus will wait for them, guarding the gluttons. As Virgil did, they successfully fill the beast’s three gapping mouths and walks among the laying depraved corpses of the sinners. The icy rain makes their step on the wet corpses quite noisy and sound like a mouth sucking on flesh. The icy rain drench Strange from head to feet, but he’s not complaining, the straining in his body, this weird ball of nervousness had him warmer, like he’s embarrassed or excited. 

The fourth circle is greed. Stephen’s past sins unfortunately makes him weak. Skeletal hands from the poor and dry soil comes out, grabbing the sorcerer to bring him down with his kin. The American feels his strength and force exit him, his soul and thought becomes a mess and guilt haunt his soul as darkness and pain begins to overwhelm him.  
A rough hand and harsh and metallic slap in the visage extirpates him from his torpor. Doom pulls him out the soil and puts him on his shoulder while running from Greed. The beast guarding the fourth circle wields a hammer and a bell. It rings the bell and Stephen’s ears rings and he blacks out.   
Doom sighs and puts the hero on the ground. He faces the monstrous beasts composed of so many mouths filed with teeth. The king dodges all the hits and blasts a laser in the biggest mouth. The monster shrieks and the ground shakes before collapsing, unconscious.  
The Latverian takes Stephen on his shoulder before running and dodging the sinner in his path.  
Doctor Strange wakes up from his sleep, he realizes his position and feels utter embarrassment, but not embarrassment such as shame, more… like flutter of secret love by being so near the one.   
Stephen shakes his head, it can’t be!  
Doom puts him on his feet and presses him to continue. Doctor Strange nods and hopes the king didn’t notice his blush. 

On the circle of Anger, they struggle to pass the Styx. Phlegyas refused to transport them to the other side. Doom and Strange must fight, for their soul and sanity in the thick and putrid water of the Styx. The countless sinners fight and claw their adversary. There is a storm of noises, shrieks of pain and anger, shouts of rage and madness fusing from all around. The two Doctor pass through them and must fight them. Anger comes, a dragon with silver scales, head almost reaching the trembling ceiling.   
Strange manages to weaken the beast and Doom shackles it in the water, leaving it only a millimetre out of the water to breath, making the monster struggle and writhe. 

Strange looks at Doom, his heart flutters again. His thought becomes blurred. Does he have flesh under those pieces of metals? His hand reach on the armor, and with magic he undo the lock.   
Doom turns is head in snap and makes him a killing glare.

\- What are you doing?! Said Doom, in disdain. 

\- I… Wanted to heal you. I saw blood and it confirmed my thoughts that you were wounded. 

Victor had a bad cut on his bicep. Strange dodged a bullet, but he’s blushing like a teenager to see actual flesh under the Latverian’s amour. Ridiculous, Stephen, get a hold of yourself!  
It’s Lust, he knows it. The succubus tricked them in her death. She hopes to stop them by carnal desire in the middle of the circle of Hell. Doom has a will of steel, he won’t flinch for his body desire, even if the superb Aphrodite offered herself before him. However, Strange don’t know for him. Right now he can compare himself to a teenage girl who has a crush on the popular boy at school. He chases the thought out his mind and jumps to the sixth circle along Doom. 

Once they land on the soil of Heresy, the embodiment of the sin appears. Heresy rises from the high flames of the burning tombs, along with the relentless shouts of sheer pain. The flames form his clothes and cape and he swing tombs at the end of his seemingly infinite chains.   
The battle rage and Strange must fight from afar because the flame injures his flesh and his clothes begin to shred. Doom’s amour surprisingly resists and Doom attack the titan. With unexpected agility, he makes the monster hits himself with his weapon. Strange enhance his strength and the king and he makes a fatal blows to the flaming beast.  
They must act fast before the gorgons come. They run in the tombs and jumps without hesitation in the pit for their last circle. 

They land on the soil of the seventh circle and centaurs attack them.   
Strange gasps and sees Doom’s amour rusting at air contact. The king fights for his breath. His sins of violence are taking over him. Strange lifts his armour and helps him walks among the centaurs shooting them unstoppable and invincible arrows.  
Doom falls on his knees, the rust prevent him from flexing his knees correctly. The next moment he’s stuck. The hero feels the Latverian’s eyes on him. His blood rushes in excitement. It goes mostly south, because the first idea he has is to remove the man from his amour. He mentally slap himself, Doom will ruin his life if he dare. 

\- Continue without me, Strange, the Minotaur is coming. I’ll figure out a way to get out my useless amour. Said Doom in a grim tone.

Strange nods and runs in the chaos of the seventh circle. His brother is in the first ring, the one he is in. He runs in it and fights the centaurs in his way, finally he reaches Phlegethon. The mystic river of blood is said to reach lava temperature level, scorching the sinners and letting pain drive them in the depth of madness. Sinners begin to get out the river since centaurs are running after Stephen. The sorcerer supreme patrol around and calls his brother. Some men claims to be him, but Strange is not fooled. The centaurs run after him even in the burning water of the unholy river.   
The sorcerer supreme uses his eyes of Agasmotto to help him. He turns around and flies to Victor’s emplacement. He’s at the bottom of the river, under pile and pile of sinner maddened in pain. He takes a deep breath and uses his power to separate blood and burned moaning flesh from his path. He grabs his brother’s hand and gets him out. The vampire takes a loud painful gasp to be release from his long torment, he grabs Stephen and hold on him, doesn’t let him go. 

Unfortunately, an arrow pierces the sorcerer’s back and Stephen loses his balance in the pain. He falls in the burning blood and black out from the intense, vivid, blinding pain. 

The American shouts of pain as he wakes up and gets to the surface, Victor helps him to stay out of it. He sees the Latverian fighting centaurs, his amour shining in a golden light.   
Stephen holds his brother in his arm, sobbing of joy of being out of the burning water for even a slight second. He hears Doctor Doom cheering and encouraging the sinner to fight with him. His charism makes wonder and tons of sinners attack the monsters, ignoring the arrow and ripping off their flesh or throwing them into the water.   
Dom flies to them and bring Strange to the shore with Khiron. 

\- W-who are you? Asks Khiron. 

\- The one who’ll get you out of here. Respond Doom.

The king turns around and shoots a powerful energy bolt to the Minotaur ready to strike him in the back. The villain grunts of rage to see the American unconscious. The get out from this depth in Hell will take him more time. He gives Khiron the Minotaur’s weapon and begins to open the portal.   
The vampire hits everything that move toward them. His strength rapidly goes out after six centaurs, but he continues and when he lifts his eyes, he sees the blue sky, and he cries.   
Doom makes a roar of victory and they disappear in a flash of white, before the monsters’ claw can grab them. 

\--------------------------

Stephen wakes up by blinking. He turns his head on the grass and he sees his brother, he’s not crying, but droplets of water fall from his translucent body onto the green grass. 

\- You went to Hell… Just to get me? Asks Victor, full of doubt. 

\- I had two reasons…. You… and the mirror the demoness gave us. Said Strange, softly. 

\- This mirror… It’s cursed, Stephen. 

\- I know. But people are dying. I need to complete it to save my friends, to save my city from the demons… 

\- If it’s what you want, then… Thank you… 

Khiron body disappeared in a faint glow of light, liberated, and on the ground laid the last piece of the mirror.   
The sorcerer takes it in his hand and feels unconsciousness coming again. He turns his head, searching for the king, but….

\-------------------

 

Strange wakes up and he shivers when he feels hands on his back, nursing his wound, calloused hands sewing methodically his hand, applying pressure the skin and muscle from his back. He shivers and blushes. He turns around and blushes harder to see it’s the king of Latveria who removed his gauntlets to nurse him. They’re back on the Earth surface. They are most possibly in Doomcastle. He lies on a comfy bed with green silk covers. He sees the window, it’s still the night. He should go to America and sav… The hand pressing a painful muscle makes him lost his though.   
The hero feels… calm to be touch by Doom. He shouldn’t, really, but the slow methodical painless sewing in his back is somewhat soothing. After the challenge they faced, Stephen thinks it’s okay he slumps down a bit. It’s only their breath that breaks the silence in the room.   
When the king finishes fixing the hero’s wounds, Stephen turns on his side and looks at the Latverian. He feels the butterflies in his stomach again. The villain washes his hands and comes back. 

\- Turn back on your stomach. Don’t you feel your open wound? Asks Doom.

Stephen frowns. He does feel a slight pulsating pain in the lower part of his back, but he thought it was bruises. He turns back on his stomach and feels his muscles strains. He’ll need to make a spell to give him back energy with the combat coming. The king’s hand on his skin feels like jolt of electricity and he shivers. He feels apprehension again. The relaxation stops and his body begin to want and desire, like in the depth of Earth. The calloused hand sliding on his back makes him break a sweat on his forehead. Doom bends to reach the injury, covering Stephen with his armored body. The wound is taken care of, the coldness of the ointment and the warmness of the hands gives pleasant feeling to the American. 

Doom straight up a bit. Stephen’s eyes widen and his heartbeat accelerate when he come to realize he feels the king’s breath. He shouldn’t feel it, not when he wears his mask. He turns his head slowly, but a hand stops him. Nothing happen for what seems an eternity to the sorcerer supreme. Then, Doom presses his lips on the hero’s neck. Strange releases a sound which is more a release of pressure and tilts his head to give better access to the devilish lips. His body felt on fire the moment the Latverian kissed his neck and all he can think is that he wants more. Doom roams his hands on his body and palms the fabric of the pants he’s wearing. He puts his face in the pillow to muffle any sound when Victor slides his hand under his pants t touch his thigh. The king continues to kiss both side of his neck and Strange is tempt to turn around and reciprocate, but the king intensifies his kisses and stroke and Stephen ends up in a writhing mess.   
The hero gasps when his pants are pulled down and his boxer feels incredibly tight. He stops and hears the villain breathing heavy. He’s under the influence of the succubus as well, but he does have a tenacious and impressive self-control or respect for not having used him when he was asleep.   
Stephen feels the bed being pressed and Doom is almost laying on him, kiss his back before devouring his neck and pulling off the boxer. Strange bucks his hips against the tunic and moan softly to be liberated from the constricting tissue. The Latverian presses his armoured body against him and his hands roam on his side.   
Doom sits and lifts the hero’s hips and slides his hand under the American to touch his torso. Strange’s heart is beating fast and his breath hitches. The man could comply to any of his desire…   
Stephen feels like he’s overheating and he never had such longing to make love, he love every second of it. He turns his face from the covers and looks at Doom. The king slides his hand on his buttocks and thighs, the hero bites his lips to refrain a moan, then presses a finger against his entrance. Strange moans and clutches his fingers on the covers. The other hand of the villain slide in the middle of his back and stabilize him. The king slides a second digit, this time his fingers are covered in a slippy liquid and Strange briefly think magic as he’s split open. He would like to writhe and push back on those fingers, but the hand in the middle of his back makes it difficult. The fingers crook on his prostate and the sorcerer supreme’s eyes rolls back. A third finger is added and works itself in slowly. The hero turns his head and look at the Latverian. He putted back his mask back. Their eyes lock together. Doom withdraws his fingers and Stephen nods.   
The sorcerer supreme brace himself when he feels the thumbs digging in his lower back. Doom abuses his neck again and Stephen cries out when he’s pierced by a hard cock. The stretch and burn quickly fade as the king begins to move. Contempt and pleasure fills the American’s mind. He hears his own moans and the villain’s, husky and animalistic. Doom’s thrust brushes his prostate at each movement and it drives Strange near his release really quick. His cock twitch at each slams, leaking. He begins to say incoherent words, but then Doom stops and continue but painfully slow. The sorcerer pushes on his hands and tries to push his weight against Doom to impale himself, but the Latverian don’t move an inch and force the hero to undergo the teasing slow thrusts, preventing him from his untouched release.   
The hero sweats and grunts of impatience after a couple of slow thrust. He hears Doom almost silently chuckle. Finally, The king rams his cock inside him roughly and Strange moan and feels his cock twitch one last time, he grabs it and strokes before coming all over the sheet. However, the villain doesn’t stop thrusting inside his oversensitive body after his orgasm, he continues and Stephen gasps and writhes at the last sparks of pleasure running in his body. He sighs when he feels Doom pulls out and he slumps down. Doom rolls besides him. 

They stay silent and Stephen is about to fall asleep, his body worn out of energy, but he’s disturb when Doom goes away from the bed. He realizes at this moment what he just did.   
The succubus influence has disappeared with his climax, now he thinks clearly and he feels embarrassment and shame. He doesn’t want to look at Doom, he doesn’t want anything, he just wants to go away, he wants to go back in time and... He feel… he feel dirty? Defile? Ripped off his dignity? No, he wanted it, but… From all the people, Doom? It could be worse… Dormammu. He sighs and massages his temples. They won’t talk of it, ever. Never. He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore. He doesn’t want to think about it, but the soreness of his arse doesn’t help…

The Sorcerer supreme has found his energy to get up and find his clothes. He puts Eye of Agamotto last and doesn’t say goodbye to the king, who has disappeared from the room. 

\-------------------------

Doctor Strange arrives in New York, he has manages to get here by a simple spell which makes him absorb energy from the magic around, and there was plenty in Latveria. He goes to his home and Wong is barely alive at his arrival.

New York is in an utter state of destruction. The servant tells him half an hour after his depart, Mephisto used his power to defeat foes in his path, leaving New York in the state it is right now. 

Strange puts the three pieces of the mirror together and doesn’t dare look at his reflection in the cursed object. He dash to an agglomeration of demons and imps and makes them look in the mirror. He manages to capture half of them, and with this half, he captures the rest. He has an army now. He first helps his allies to get on their feet and help civilians from under the debris. The imps collect him energy supplies and with a lot of struggle and determination, he possess Nightmare. Now, Doctor Strange could fight the Devil himself and that’s just what he’s about to do.


End file.
